The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Diesel engines typically have an unthrottled intake air flow. The air flow provided to the cylinders may have a greater amount of oxygen than is needed for combustion. These increased oxygen levels may result in increased nitrogen oxide (NOx) and/or soot levels in the exhaust gas stream. The nitrogen oxide (NOx) and/or soot levels may require additional exhaust aftertreatment components and exhaust gas recirculation systems to provide an exhaust gas flow that complies with federal regulations.